It is well known in motor vehicle doors to provide a control rod reaching from a control handle to the door latch to control the operation of the latch. For example, such control rods may connect the door handle with the lock in order to unlatch the door latch. In addition such rods may extend from the door lock button to the door latch to lock and unlock the door latch. The mounting of such control rods within a vehicle door can cause rattles and accordingly the prior art has recognized the advantage of rotatably mounting a molded plastic shoe on the door and snap fitting the control rod into the shoe so that the shoe supports the control rod to prevent rattling against the door.
The present invention provides a new and improved anti-rattle shoe for a door lock and particularly provides a shoe which consistently and reliably grips the rod in a manner which permits the rod to slid through the shoe and also prevents the rod from rattling against the shoe.